Light's Goodbye
by MattieKai
Summary: Light is pissed. He is furious because he fell in love with L. So, for punsishment on both, he does something horrid! Light's punishment is death. L's is killing Light. Rated T for yoai, sadness, language, and paroniod!  .  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I wanted to make a sad but SUPER KAWAII story of L and Light. Hope you like, I will be writing alot! Please R&R! ^.^**

Light sits on his and L's bed as L actualy sleeps for a few hours. I guess even the greatest detective need sleep at time, but you can hardly tell because he always looks sloppy and like he hasn't slept in months. L has many flaws. He only eats sweets, he doesn't care for his apperence therefore he looks sloppy, he has a horrid hunch, he sits wierd, he acts childish, and he barely sleeps. But even after all these flaws, Light can't help but love that man. He's told himself many times to hate him. To wish him death. But it turns out, love is greater than justice. Love can be a bitch.

Light recently got the note book back. He got all his memories back. He once again became Kira, but his feelings for the crazy detective is the same. Fucking love. Damnit! it pisses Light off so much on how much he loves that damn, cute, abnormal yet cute panda bear! Damnit!

Light sits up and reaches under his matchress. He then grabs the Death Note and a pen he then does what he knew he should've done a long time ago.

_Dear L, _

_You really piss me off! I don't know why but you do. You fuck with my head, making me think of you so much than I want to! It kills me to want to kill you!It might be selfish of me, but I only am giving me three months with you. Three is the lucky charm, right? I know, I shouldn't even give myself one hour, but I...just want to have some more time with you. Stupid, right? Well I just one thing to say for you. I hate you. I hate you so much that I've fallen in love with you. Love is a bitch. It eventualy bites you in the ass. Hurt me. Make me cry. I just have three wishes, can I at least see your face everyday? Can you not tell my family about me being Kira? And lastly, once I finaly die, can you burn the book that brought me hell. Can you make sure know one ever touches it again. Also, for making me love you. I know, I'm an ass. I'm making you kill me. Everything that involves my death, will be below. I love you you asswhole._

_~Light, Kira._

_Light Yagami will die by the hands of the greatest detective, L on September 19, 2011 at a minute before midnight. Light Yagami's breath will finally end at exactly midnight. _


	2. Chapter 2

L wakes up and feels Light's warmth as Light is cuddling in his sleep, as usual. Light has a weird habbit of cuddling while asleep. L starts to sit up when he feels something poke his side. He looks down and his eyes widen a bit when he sees its a death note. L picks the death note and turns to the first page and sees the letter.

**_Dear L, _**

**_You really piss me off! I don't know why but you do. You fuck with my head, making me think of you so much than I want to! It kills me to want to kill you!It might be selfish of me, but I only am giving me three months with you. Three is the lucky charm, right? I know, I shouldn't even give myself one hour, but I...just want to have some more time with you. Stupid, right? Well I just one thing to say for you. I hate you. I hate you so much that I've fallen in love with you. Love is a bitch. It eventualy bites you in the ass. Hurt me. Make me cry. I just have three wishes, can I at least see your face everyday? Can you not tell my family about me being Kira? And lastly, once I finaly die, can you burn the book that brought me hell. Can you make sure know one ever touches it again. Also, for making me love you. I know, I'm an ass. I'm making you kill me. Everything that involves my death, will be below. I love you you asswhole._**

**_~Light, Kira._**

**_Light Yagami will die by the hands of the greatest detective, L on September 19, 2011 at a minute before midnight. Light Yagami's breath will finally end at exactly midnight.'_**

L's eyes widen. _I was right all along?_ L thinks to himself. He looks at Light. Light looks so innocent when he's sleeping but now...Now L since L knows the truth, he doesn't think Light is so pure and innocent. Hell, Light diserves death. But L has an ache in his gut. He doesn't want to kill Light. Light was his first friend. How could he kill someone who is his first and only friends!

_L stop! he is a KILLER! He killed so many! _L's justice yells. It does have a point. Light has killed so many...but Light is his friend! Light can change! Light can change without dying!

_I need time to think. We have three months. Maybe I can change and beat death. Maybe I can control myself and make myself not kill him. ... It that even possible to beat death?_ L sits in his crouch position.

_If Light says he truely does love me. Maybe I can at least give him a good three months. I will tell him everything about me...Wait, will he tell anyone. No, I will make sure he doesn't. I can watch him. I will be with him everyday. Its at least the only thing I can do. I will tell him the things I haven't told anyone. Not even Watari. That'll make him happy, right?_ L bites his thumb. Then he gets another idea. _I can take him to my home country. I can take him to Wammy's. Of course he won't be communicating with the kids...Well he can communicate with my top three, but thats all._ L nods his head and pulls out his cell. He dials Watari's number and tells him to make all the plans. They will be leaving that night. Now all L has to do is make an excuse of why Light is leaving with L, make sure when Light says his goodbyes, it doesn't sound like goodby forgever.

_Goodbye forever._ L just relizes he hate those to words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay done! Sorry for the lateness! The upcoming chapters will be longer! YAYzz! They will be listed by dates, some will have more then one day, some will only have one. Some days will be long some days will be short. It all depends on what my mind comes yp with. Also, if you have any ideas that I could put in my story and all, please say! ^.^ Please R&R and I hope you enjoyed! ;)**

L is 78% sure Light will be pissed when he wakes up. But of course, who wouldn't be when they get stabbed in the neck with a slepping pill and is sent, forcefuly, to America. Yes, L made L unconsious when Light woke up that morning L found Light note. L thought it'd be good to go to America, but he didn't really want to tell Light so he put him to sleep for a few, five hours. He'll probobly be mad but once Light knows its for safety precosions-...Nope. Light will still be mad. All well.

Light wakes after ten minutes they arrive to the hotel in America. He looks up at L sleepily and then relization kicks in. Light punches L in the face and glares at him. "What the hell Ryuzaki! I know you know I'm Kira but does that mean you have to knock me out?" Light yells.

"I'm sorry Light-kun but it was neccisary. We are in America right now but I won't tell you exactly where, for the obvious reasons. I have made a tsk that will be done at all cost." L says.

"Whats the task Ryuzaki," Light says, curious of what the hell is going on.

"I will be telling you everything about me. Even things Watari doesn't know about. At the second month we will be going to paris. Then on the third, we will stay at England. During those times, I will give you one fact about me each day. On the last day, you will know a secreat and my name. I will try my hardest not to kill you. I think what you wrote for the way you die is rather childish," Light looks happy but pissed since L practicly called him a child. "But I appreciate your feelings."

"So...you love me back?" Light says, getting off the bed and walking to L, who was sitting on a very confy chair. They were mere centimeters apart.

"I...I don't know. I've never felt love or feelings like that," L says bluntly. Light looks a bit disapointed.

"Then I will make you love me and when you kill me, I will make you hate yourself and me," Light grabs L's face and slams his lips into L's. L's eyes widen but then flutter closed. L wraps his arm around Light's neck andLight wraps his one arm around L's waste and the other cupping L's face. Light nibbles on the bottom of L's lip, asking for enterence, which L allows. Thier tongues fight for dominance, but eventualy Light wins. Light scoops L up into his arms, still kissing, and puts L gently on the bed with Light on top of him. Light begins to lift L's baggy shirt up but are interupted by a knock on the door.

Light grumbles something under his breath but gets off L and walks to the door to see who the hell in interupting them. After five minutes Light comes back. He sees L on the bed, sitting in his normal way.

L looks up at Light. "Light-kun. Why do you want me to kill you and hate you so bad?" L asks suddenly, making Light bite his lip.

Light was hoping he'd never be asked that but of course it , Karma is a bitch. "Because. I know me killing people wasn't good but don't get me wrong,I still think the reason I did it is right... but. I know that me killing was bad. I'm okay with dieing right now because I got at least 70% of the world to stop crimes. And since...what better way to punish true evil then by killing them by the one they selfishly love." Light looks down at his hands. L so despristly wants to go to the younger one and hug him. But he just looks at him.

"That you," L finaly says. Light looks at L shocked but confused. "Thank you for loving me. What you did was, in some messed up way, a good thing because you did stop alot of crimes, but how you did them was wrong," Thats all L says.

"I'm going to go to bed Ryuzaki. Good night," Light leaves with a slight blush on his chhek. He puts on some PJ's and lies in his bed. Then one horible thing pops into his head.

_What about Misa. Once she figures out L kills me...she'll kill him! Shit..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello you all! I love your reviews. I do have something to say to a specific reviewer who made me smile! This story was made with help. They gave me the advice and I took it! Thank you so much Tsukia-Chii!**

**Tsukiakari Dono: Thank you so much for your review. It made me happy. Thanks for the help. I trurlylove your help! I gotta say, you sound like a very happy and nice person. You sorta remind me of my friend Kitsu-Chii. Well anyway, I loved your help and compliments! Thank you so much!**

**Day 1**

Light opens his eyes. He had a good nights rest. The hotel bed here is very confy. He swings his legs over the matress and onto the carpeted floor. He stands up and stretches. After that and scratches his belly and goes to the bathroom and(A/N: This is how I say it! ^.^) takes a leak. After brushing his teeth and washing his hands, he goes into the kitchen area of the room and gets a cup of black coffe and drinks it. He jumps and yelps a bit when he turns his head, still tired and is only a centimeter from L's face.

"Jesus Christ!" Light yelps in shock.

"Good morning Light-kun," L says, his voice-as usual- monotone.

"L! How many times do I have to tell you! Personal. Space. Especially in the morning when I'm still partly asleep!" Light yells at L. _God, doesn't this guy know that is will scare the living hell out of someone when they least expect a face in thiers when turning thier head! Damn sleep-deprived panda!_

"I'm sorry Light-kun. I didn't intend on scaring you. I was just saying good morning, thats all," L says innocently. Light rolls his eyes and goes over to the couch and sits. He puts his elbows on his knees and rests his head on his hands.

"Light-kun seems upset about something. Whats wrong?" L asks, sitting-or crouching- beside Light, his thumb in his mouth and wide, black orbs staring at him.

Light sighs. _Better now than ever._ "L, you remember Misa Amane?" Light begins. L just nods his head, curious of where this conversation is going. "Well, you were right, Misa is the second Kira. But...do you think you can trust me on something? Its for your safety," Light says, his hair covering his eyes so L doesn't see Light worry for L in them.

"Light-kun, what is it you want first tell me. There is a 63% chance I will say no, but its only 60%," L replies.

Light sighs. "I would like to send her a letter. Since she is devoted and does whatever I say, I was thinking that I can tell her to relinquish ownership of her death note and she will burn it. Then a few days later I will send her my goodbyes, of course I won't tell her about me dying though," Light says, hope in his eyes that L will say yes.

"Light-kun, I don't think-" L begins but is interupted with Light.

"L, please! You can read and watch me send the letter to her. I don't want you to die and this way she can have a fair and good life. She'll have no memories of Kira nd she will be able to love someone who actualy loves her back." Light pleads.

L hesitates and thinks about it for a little bit. He sighs and agrees but he must see the letter and see it go into the mail shoot. Light thanks him and gets to writing. After about ten minutes, he finishes it and hands it over for L to read. It says;

_Dear Misa,_

_I need you to do something for me. I'm unable to contact you through phone and all. I want you to give up your ownership of the death note and burn it immediately. But before you do that, I want you to burn this letter. Misa, I want you to never have a death note again. It's for you safety. So say your goodbyes to Rem and Ryuk. I don't you to reply to this letter for obvious reasons, also, don't ask questions, do this, for your sake. Also, make sure Rem stays for a bit after you burn the note book, I have another letter that you will get in a few days later. Rem will want to read it._

_~Light Yagami_

After that letter, L reads the other letter that will be sent a few days after this one. For when Misa has no memories of the death note.

_Dear Misa,_

_I know how you are inlove with me. It just that, even though I tried, I can't love you back, I'm sorry. I want you to love someone who will love and cherrish you like you deserve. I'm a very selfish person, all I did was use you and I'm sorry. I will always remember you nicely. It was a great to acualy meet someone of...your type characters. I hope you will find someone who you love. It won't be me, because love is when you are loved back, not one-sided. I've fell inlove with someone else. The person is nice and smart, they have some quirks, but all those quirks are something I love. The person might not be the most beautifulest being alive, and trust me, they aren't, but I love that person with all of my heart.I want you to find someone like the person I've found. I want you to find a person that, even though they have quirks, and they may not be gorgeous, you'll still love them. Just, when you find them, imagine that they got in a can reck or something, and thier face was screwd up and hidieous, if you still love them, then that the person. Don't try to convince yourself other wise._

_~Goodbye. I wish you the best._

_Light Yagami_

As L read those, he couldn't help but smile a bit. But he quickly let that smile disapear, so Light couldn't see it. It was wierd to L, Why was his heart beating fast and why was he so happy about the things Light said in his letter? L just shrugges it off.

For the rest of that day, L and Light played a few games, but at the very end, L gave a single fact about himself, as was promised.

Light was heading to go to bed after he finished his shower. But when he was walking into his room, he felt a slight tug on his sleeve and he turned around and saw L. "Fact: My birthday is on the thirty-first of October. But you will find nothing of my birth in any records. Goodnight Light-kun," With that, L left to his room, leaving a stunned Light.

_Light Yagami, I will make your last moments happy. I will not let you die sad and fun of regret. I will try my hardest to save you. I promise you._


	5. Chapter 5

**First Week**

Its been a week since L took Light to first day there, Light had writen Misa two letters. Today should be the day Misa gets the second letter. It still shocks L a bit that Light has fallen for him. Its strange since, he isn't the least bit attractive, he is childish, loves sugar, and barely sleeps. He thought it'd be impossible, but he was proven wrong. Which shocked even more.

**~Misa~**

Misa has been waiting for a few days and when she finally get her letter from Light, she smiles happily. She doesn't know how she knew she'd be getting a letter from him but she didn't care. As long as she got the letter. Misa opens the letter, rushing to see what her love sent her. But what she got, made her sad and cry.

_Dear Misa,_

_I know how you are inlove with me. It just that, even though I tried, I can't love you back, I'm sorry. I want you to love someone who will love and cherrish you like you deserve. I'm a very selfish person, all I did was use you and I'm sorry. I will always remember you nicely. It was a great to acualy meet someone of...your type characters. I hope you will find someone who you love. It won't be me, because love is when you are loved back, not one-sided. I've fell inlove with someone else. The person is nice and smart, they have some quirks, but all those quirks are something I love. The person might not be the most beautifulest being alive, and trust me, they aren't, but I love that person with all of my heart.I want you to find someone like the person I've found. I want you to find a person that, even though they have quirks, and they may not be gorgeous, you'll still love them. Just, when you find them, imagine that they got in a can reck or something, and thier face was screwd up and hidieous, if you still love them, then that the person. Don't try to convince yourself other wise._

_~Goodbye. I wish you the best._

_Light Yagami_

As she read the letter, she couln't help but cry. She didn't know anyone else she could ever love besides Light. He was her everything, but she loved him so much that she'd want him to be happy. But even though she wants him to be happy, she can't stop the feeling to rip open and rip limb from limb from the person who stole her Light. But she just dismiseed acualy doing that. She forced herself to smile and she goes to her bathroom and cleans up her face and puts new makeup on. She was going off to get ice cream. Maybe some wine and drinks.

**~Back To Normal!~**

L and Light walk out of McDonalds and walk back to thier apartment. When they get there, Light goes and takes a shower, leaving L to think. He about the things he told Light so far.

_Day1: His birthday Answer; October 31_

_Day2: Homeland Answer; England_

_Day3: When he became a detective; ten years old_

_Day4: He was an orphan_

_Day5: I have sucsessors_

_Day6: Watari adopted me_

_Day7: I put to much pressure on my first sucsessor and they commited suicide_

He got a little amotional when he told Light the last one. He honestly didn't know anything would happen like that. He also got his second sucsessor crazy. But he didn't tell Light that yet.

L was tooken out of his train of thought when Light walked in. Light was only wearing a pair of blood red boxers. His hair slightly wet and his amazing eight pack slightly gliterd by the water still on it. Light has an amazing body. It made L want too put his hands all over him and-

_What the hell am I thinking!_ L mentally cursed and scolded himself and looked away from Light before he could droll.

"Night L. I'm tired, I'm going to sleep," Light says.

"Okay Light-kun. Goodnight," L waited for Light to be fully asleep, then L slightly cuddled-but not so Light would wake up- and looked at Light's beautiful face. "Sweet dreams. My precious killer," L wispered. He new right then, that he had fallen for the one he would have to kill in a few months.


	6. FYI

**Hey, I have been writing a story and I want to make it into a make a manga! If you want, please check out the requirments below~!**

***Must bve commited!**

***Send my an email at me facebook or fanfiction site if you think or want to do so(or deviant art) They are on my screen page~!**

***After you o this, I will email you back and send you a short story (not the one I want to be a manga) and have you you draw it in three weeks. If you do not have it finished in that time spand, please email that and send me what you have completed, if its not even started, then you will get no reply because you will not be the manga drawer, sorry! :)**

***All other information will be told once all of this is completed. Thanks~!**


End file.
